the kanto tournament
by trystrike
Summary: I suck at summaries so the gang(plus my OC Tristan) are at day 2 of the kanto fair which is hosting a tournament were the winner gets to choose from the pokemon egg of either charmander, bulbasaur or squirtle(takes place a day after "the fires of a red hot reunion")
1. Chapter 1

**yo this is my second pokemon story and the very first that I thought of and the reason I did this second is cause my gut told me to do "amour island" first so yeah and this story features my OC Tristan who is about ash's height and has really long spiky orange hair and wears grey jeans with a green shirt and his skin colour is the same as ash's **

**P.S. this story takes place a day after "the fires of a red hot reunion"**

"wow the festival's even better than it was yesterday!"ash excitedly yelled "yeah it sure is"sam agreed looking around "HELLO PEOPLE OF THE KANTO FAIR!"a voice boomed over a microphone "WE HAVE A SPECIAL TREAT FOR YOU!" the voice boomed again "WE ARE HOSTING A TOURNAMENT WERE THE WINNER GETS TO CHOOSE FROM THREE DIFERENT POKEMON EGGS!BUT THEY AREN'T NORMAL POKEMON EGGS THEY ARE THE POKEMON EGGS OF!"there was a drum roll in the silence "CHARMANDER, BULBASAUR AND SQUIRTLE!"the announcer revealed making the crowd cheer "wow that sounds like quite a treat"cilan said "I am so entering that tournament!I wouldn't care which I got as long as I got a kanto pokemon"Iris squealed "hey Tristan you should enter it"ash suggested "I can't I don't have any pokemon"Tristan replied "well then I'll let you use one of my pokemon then"ash said "whoa really?"Tristan asked "yeah sure so you're gonna need four pokemon so I'll let you choose".

* * *

><p>"GREETING PEOPLE OF THE KANTO FAIR OUR TOURNEMENT IS NOW STARTING"the announcer boomed making the crowd cheer "AND NOW HERE ARE THE COMPETITORS"the announcer said as all of the competitors faces appeared on the screen and it showed that Tristan was going against a gut with dark shades and an Elvis Pleasly hairstyle."so thats who I'm battling"Tristan thought out loud.<p>

"NOW OUR FIRST BATTLE IS STARTING BETWEEN MARCUS FROM NIMBASA CITY VERSUS TRISTAN FROM VIRBANK CITY!"the announcer, for the 100th time, boomed "go throh!" marcus said as red humanoid emerged from its pokeball "go snivy!" Tristan yelled as a snake-like creature emerged from the pokeball.

"AND BEGIN!"the announcer boomed "snivy use attract!" Tristan yelled as snivy obeyed its command and throh was crazy over her "now use leaf storm!" Tristan commanded and thousand of leaves were shot at throh and did lots of damage but snapped throh out of attract "throh use focus punch!"marcus yelled and throhs fist glowed white and it threw a punch at snivy "snivy use vine whip to grab its arm and throw it in the air and then slam it down"snivy did as told and when the dust cleared throh was still standing "alright thoh use seismic toss!"throh then grabbed snivy and jumped really high and spun snivy really fast and threw her down "now use body slam!" andthroh then went down preparing to land on her belly first "snivy use vinewhip to pull him down so he falls before you and then use leaf blade on throw to soften you fall"snivy did as she was told and the counter worked dealing alot of damage to throh "throw use focus blast multiple times"and troh did as he was told and shot multiple blue orbs at snivy which were all direct hit "now use focus punch"throhs fist then glowed white and threw a punch at snivy "snivy counter it by using vine whip to grab its arm and throw it into a wall!" snivy then did as she was told and a large dust cloud formed due to the impact and when it cleared throh was K.O'd.

"AND THE WINNER OF THE FIRST BATTLE TRIIIIIIIIIIISSSSSSTAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAN!"the announcer boomed.

"wow for Tristans first battle that was amazing" Iris said "this just shows that despite having no experience with it Tristan was born for pokemon battles"N lectured while they watched Tristan celebrate while snivy smiled."yeah looks like he'll have alot of fun when he wins that pokemon egg"ash said making Iris mad "WHAT DO YOU MEAN 'WHEN' HE WINS?! DO YOU HAVE MORE CONFIDENCE IN HIM WINNING THEN ME!?"Iris yelled while N and Cilan chuckled.

**and there's my first chapter hope you enjoyed it as their are more to come**


	2. Chapter 2

**new chapter now and by the way my story amour island is on hiatus until I get ideas and I would like my readers to recommend this story,Amour island and Life of a Tyrunt to others so yeah please enjoy and I decided to reply to reviews**

**Farla: okay I'll try and if you want to tell me what to improve on I'll gladly listen**

**Tails3491: Thanks and Yes some of the other pokemon I _have_ decided but not all so if you want to tell me who you think will be the other pokemon PM them to me to prevent spoilers to the other readers**

"hey Tristan you did great out there" Iris complemented "thanks your up now"Tristan replied and they high fived.

"AND NOW OUR NEXT BATTLE IS...IRIS FROM THE VILLAGE OF DRAGONS! VERSUS ARNOLD FROM DRIFTVEIL CITY!AND BEGIN!"the announcer boomed "go excadrill!"Iris said as she released the mole-like pokemon"DRILL"excadrill yelled with confidence "go houndoom!"arnold said as he sent out the greyhound-like pokemon "HOUND!"the pokemon yelled getting a position making it look like it was about to start running or pounce.

"Use flamethrower Houndoom!"Arnold commanded and the fire-dark type released reddish-orange flames from its mouth at the subterrene pokemon "use dig!" Iris yelled and excadrill took on its drill form and spun into the ground "go after it and use giga impact!"arnold yelled and houndoom went into the hole and after a while houndoom and excadrill came smashing out of the ground with houndoom surrounded in a dark pink aura "WOW! HOUNDOOM JUST WENT RIGHT AFTER EXCADRILL IN THE HOLE!"the announcer boomed "excadrill metal claw!"Iris commanded and excadrills arms went metal grey and it hit houndoom multiple times "AND NOW EXCADRILL IS HITTING HOUNDOOM OVER AND OVER! CAN ARNOLD GET HOUNDOOM OUT OF THIS SITUATION!?"the announcer boomed "Enough of this dark pulse now!" Arnold yelled and Houndoom narrowed its eyes which glowed a dark purple colour and it released a wave of dark aura at excadrill which smashed into a wall and he collapsed!

"Ecxadrill get up please!" Iris pleaded and excadrill slowly got up "WOW EVEN AFTER TAKING SUCH HEAVY DAMAGE EXCADRILL STILL HAS THE WILL TO GO ON!" the announcer boomed "Use dark pulse again"Arnold commanded and Houndoom repeated the move "Excadrill counter it with focus blast"Iris yelled and Excadrill formed a light blue sphere between its large hands and threw it at Houndoom and both special attacks collided which made a large explosion and everyone went silent including the announcer.

Suddenly, Excadrill emerged from the dust and used metal claw on the dark pokemon which sent it back quite a bit yet it landed on its feet regardless and glared at the subterrene pokemon "AMAZING! EXCADRILL USED THE DUST FROM THE EXPLOSION TO ITS ADVANTAGE BY PERFORMING A SNEAK ATTACK!"the announcer boomed "Whether it used a sneak attack or not doesn't matter! BECAUSE WE'RE KICKIN' IT UP A NOTCH WITH MEGA EVOLUTION!" Arnold declared and ash is seen quietly saying "mega evolution?" he wondered. Arnold put his hand to a band on his wrist and the gem on the band started to glow as well as Houndoom and when it stopped glowing houndoom looked severely different! Its horns were now straight up,there was now two triangles on the end of its tail instead of one,its claws were red and it now had two large spikes on each of its shoulders which gave it an over all more menacing appearance as it growled at excadrill.

"What just happened?" Tristan asked in confusion "I have no idea" Ash replied being just as confused as Tristan was "do you know Cilan?" Tristan asked and he shook his head and he looked at N "Even I don't know" N replied as they all resturned their focus to the battle.

"LOOKS LIKE ARNOLD JUST SUPRISED US ALL WITH MEGA EVOLUTION! WILL THIS CHANGE THE TIDE OF BATTLE?!" the announcer boomed "Alright now use shadow claw over and over!" Arnold yelled and houndooms front paws glowed dark purple and is slashed at excadrill with them and excadrill is unable to dodge and is in visible pain "EXCADRILL NO!" Iris cried "NOW FINISH IT WITH GIGA IMPACT!"Arnold commanded and mega Houndoom did a backflip while and charged at excadrill and was surrounded with a pink aura and is about to hit Excadrill!

**Who's that pokemon?**

A silhouette of a dog-like pokemon is shown

**It's Houndoom!**

Houndoom is seen with a pink aura around it charging at excadrill "EEEEEEEXCADRILL!" the pokemon cried and it suddenly sent a crimson red beam at Mega Houndoom and it collided with giga impact causing a large explosion.

When the dust cleared Mega Houndoom is shown barely standing up "WOW! EXCADRILL MANAGED TO LEARN HYPER BEAM IN THE NICK OF TIME!"The announcer boomed "Excadrill you learned hyper beam?!"Iris squealed and Excadrill happily cried its name.

It was then that something in Arnold snapped"IT DOESN'T MATTER BECAUSE NO MATTER WHAT IT LEARNED HOUNDOOM USE GIGA IMPACT!"Arnold yelled at the top of his Houndoom didn't do as it was told. It was exhausted and it was panting "DID YOU NOT HERE ME!? I SAID FIGHT!" Arnold suddenly pulled out a whip which surprised everyone " FIGHT! FIGHT! FIGHT!"Arnold yelled whipping the poor dark pokemon each time he yelled "I can not let this go on"N said and suddenly jumped from the side lines landing behind Arnold and grabbed his wrist "People like you shouldn't even have pokemon"N said taking the whip away from him "WHY DON'T YOU BUZZ OFF THIS IS MY POKEMON SO I DO WHAT I WANT TO IT!"Arnold yelled when police sirens are heard and officer Jenny comes out of a police car "Looks like we finally caught your trail"Jenny declared and the gang ran up to her "excuse me officer jenny but what's going on here"Tristan asked "This man is wanted for pokemon theft and abuse. We've been tracking him for a while and we found out he was entering the tournament and we realised this would be a perfect opportunity to catch him"Jenny explained while Arnold was cuffed by a policeman.

* * *

><p>"So you won by default?"Ash asked "uh-hu although this wasn't exactly how I wanted to win, at least excadrill learned hyper beam"Iris explained the situation that occurred around an hour earlier "AAND THE WINNER OF THIS ROUND IS TRIIIIP NUUUUVEMA TOWN!" an unknown voice boomed which drew everyone's attention and they looked at a large screen to see Trips Serperior using dragon tail on a Drifloon knocking out the baloon-like pokemon.<p>

"Well would you look who it is" an unknown voice greeted and everyone looked to see Trip with his Serperior next to him "Hey Trip great to see you again!" Ash greeted back "Who is this?" N asked and Tristan just shrugged in confusion "Oh well this is Trip he's one of my rivals" Ash explained "well its nice to meet you Trip" Tristan said "well you better watch out for me in the tournament Ash"Trip said "well actually I didn't enter I've already got a Bulbasaur, Squirtle and a Charizard. Iris and Tristan are the ones who entered"Ash said "Well where are they?" Trip asked "Well my Bulbasaur and Squirtle are back in Kanto but I do have my Charizard with me."Ash explained and sent out Charizard who 'spat' a flame to the side like he did in the first movie.

Serperior and Charizard both gave each other death glares and Charizard growled while Serperior started hissing and Ash smiled sheepishly while Trip looked confused "Sorry my Charizard has a bit of habit of starting rivalries with other pokemon"Ash explained while Trip took a few steps back to take a picture of the scene taking place "Maybe we should have a battle. I think it would be very interesting" Trip proposed "Yeah that would settle it like with Charizard and Dragonites rivalry yesterday"Tristan agreed

**So yeah sorry for not updating **


	3. Chapter 3

**I'm back and just note the battle scene is _very _long and I gave charizard mega punch and seismic toss because I think that was too good of a move for Charizard to forget and apparently Charizard knew mega punch but when Ash commanded it to use the attack he didn't listen so I wanted to use it in the fic **

**Guest: Ash _did_ tell Snivy to listen to Tristan **

**Tails3491:Thanks many times over **

Ash and co had walked out of the building looking for somewhere to battle and after walking for a while Cilan noticed a field in the centre of the festival "This should be a nice place to have a battle" Cilan said to which Ash and Trip both nodded while Charizard quickly growled at Serperior who retorted with a quick hiss "Okay you two the battle hasn't started _just_ yet"Tristan said hoping it would stop the large pokemon from going rogue and started fighting "I'll be the referee" Cilan decided and cleared his throat "The battle between Ash and his Charizard versus Trip and his Serperior shall now commence, aand BEGIN!" Cilan declared.

"USE DRAGON TAIL!" both trainers commanded and Charizards tail glowed light blue and prepared to hit with a strike going downwards while Serperiors tail glowed a dark blue and prepared to hit with a strike going to the side. The attacks clashed and a large glow formed while both pokemon kept pushing their dragon tails forwards until both pokemon were sent backwards.

"Serperior use frenzy plant!" Trip commanded and several spiked roots came out of the ground and started to hit Charizard repeatedly dealing a good amount of damage "Charizard use a double slash to cut through the roots!" Ash yelled and the claws on both of Charizards arms grew longer and shined white and it used the claws to cut through every single root and then ,without being given a command, ran up to Serperior while his right hand glowed Crimson red and he threw a right hook at the snake-like pokemon which was sent far back "Charizard! I didn't say to use mega punch!"Ash yelled in shock.

Serperior then formed a emerald green sphere on the end of his tail and launched it at Charizard who was sent a few metres up in the sky but managed to steady its flying and growled at the regal pokemon which hissed back at the flame pokemon.

"Why aren't they listening?" Iris asked "It appears they want to sort this rivalry out themselves... Ash,Trip! Let your pokemon decide what they do!" N yelled "Charizard is that true?" Ash asked to which said pokemon nodded "You too Serperior?" Trip asked to which the regal pokemon nodded and both pokemon started shooting daggers at each other "Well if that's how it's going to be I now declare that neither side will give orders to their pokemon" Cilan declared "Aaaaand BEGIN!"

Charizard then started flying circles around Serperior _really _fast and the regal pokemon started to try and keep an eye on the orange dragon but do to its speed this only resulted in Serperior getting very dizzy. Charizard then took advantage of this by using wing attack on it and launched it in the air and then flew above the falling grass type and used flamethrower which sent it down at an even faster speed creating a large explosion "looks like that's that" Ash said smiling "I wouldn't be too sure" Trip retorted and the dust cleared to reveal a perfectly fine Serperior.

Serperior suddenly made a whole storm of leaves surround it and launched them in the shape of a tornado at Charizard! Luckily Charizard flew to the side to avoid it but this was part of Serperiors plan...

The regal pokemon suddenly stretched into the shape of a spring and bounced up in the air right in front of the flame pokemon. This caught the fire/flying type completely surprised which left it vulnerable to being ensnared by Serperiors long snake-like body.

"Charizard!" Ash yelled as said pokemon flew around at high speeds trying to shake the grass type off while Serperior increased the pressure on its wrap attack. Charizards head was starting to go purple like Pikachu's head when wrap was used on him. Serperior formed an energy ball in its tail only this one was larger than the last and Serperior was about to hit it with the attack!

**who's that pokemon?**

_a snake like silhouette is shown_

**it's Serperior!**

Charizard looked at the energy ball that was about to hit it in shock when his eyes opened wider as if he realised something and narrowed his eyes wearing a smirk on his face and suddenly made a nose dive towards the ground at super speed which shocked Serperior so much that it accidentally threw the energy ball upwards towards the sky.

When Charizard was about to hit the ground it did a forward flip making its back and ,more importantly, most of Serperiors body including his head smash into the ground! After colliding with the ground charizard flew upwards and after a few seconds ,do to being crushed by Charizard on solid ground, Serperior let go of its grip and started to fall only to have the end of its tail grabbed by Charizard. The flame pokemon stared into the regal pokemon's eyes angrily which was responded by an even angrier glare by serperior _now I see why their glare can scare p__okemon into not fighting _Charizard thought and ,still wearing that evil looking smirk and started to spin around while still holding the grass type who ,by now, was really dizzy. But ,unknown to the flame pokemon, the leaf-like structures on Serperior were glowing yellow.

Charizard finally launched Serperior into the unforgiving solid ground which created a large dust cloud and Charizard ,thinking it was over, roared in victory with his arms flexing only to be hit by a large yellow blast which knocked Charizard out of the sky and he then fell to the ground creating minor dust clouds around the base of his body.

When the giant dust cloud which was created from Serperiors fall cleared Serperior was seen barely keeping its head up with eyes slightly closed with a small smile and when Charizard got up a little it returned the slightly closed eyes with a little smile expression "(You're not that bad)" Charizard complimented "(Neither are you)" Serperior replied "(That sssolar beam at the lassst minute wasss revenge for cccelebrating before I was done)" Serperior said "(hehe well played)" Charizard chuckled and both pokemon fainted but still smiling.

"And it is a tie!" Cilan declared and both pokemon were returned "Serperior was pretty good" Ash complimented Trip who nodded "So was Charizard" he said

* * *

><p>Nurse joy is seen handing Trip and Ash two pokeballs "I am glad to say that your pokemon are fully healed"Nurse joy said with a smile "Thanks" Ash and Trip both said simultaneously.<p>

Both of the trainers released their respective pokemon and they nodded to each other in respect "what do you make of this N?" Tristan asked"I think it is amazing how enemies can become allies, how rivals can become friends and I feel in my heart that they were meant to be great friends"N lectured and Cilan and Tristan nodded in agreement "sounds like a bit of a long way to say they're gonna be friends"Iris said blankly making Tristan fall over anime style and he glared angrily at Iris "You just _had_ to ruin the moment didn't you!" Tristan yelled slightly shocking Iris.

Tristan stopped shooting daggers at Iris and looked at Charizard smiling "It'll be so fun when I win that Charmander egg"Tristan said quietly but Iris and Trip heard him "HEY! IF ANYONE IS WINNING IT'S ME!"Iris yelled "Don't forget about me!" Trip yelled which started a big argument which made Ash and Cilan nervously smile while N chuckled.

**wow! even I didn't think I'd be able to make such a long story with 80% of it being one battle so yeah thanks for reading**


End file.
